


Same World, Same Eyes, But Everything's Crazy

by QueenSinnamon



Category: Mamamoo, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Yongsun goes to the beach and meets a weirdo in a rainbow shirt, a huge corgi, and giant seafood.





	1. The Universe Says "No Breaks for Yongsun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all!  
Before people go into this expecting to see Percy Jackson content, please know that this is actually Mamamoo in the world of Percy Jackson but set in Korea. How the center of Western Civilization moved to Korea, let's just say Kpop did it.
> 
> Also, this is a commission for my friend, Tamtam, as well as a birthday gift (happy birthday again! ♥), which is partly why it's a multi-chaptered fic. Another reason is because the prompt got away from me and this has been so fun to write. Thank you and I love you, bb! ♥
> 
> Now then, enjoy! :D

Yongsun isn't sure if she should be happy about the looming rain or not. She misses the beach, running barefoot in the hot sand and into the water, playing ball with her mom as the sun kisses their skin. She’s been looking forward to this trip for weeks, but also not really. 

“Don’t look so glum, you finished sixth grade!” her mom says, turning the airconditioner off to roll the windows of their car down. The wind is picking up, throwing Yongsun’s blond hair back, the smell of rain tickling her nose. She feels as messy as she looks in the side mirror.

Her mom, meanwhile, looks pretty like this, wearing a white dress printed with sunflowers that matched Yongsun’s, her dark hair in a single braid on her shoulder, skin brightened by natural light and a smile. Yongsun tries to match her enthusiasm, she really does, but she doesn’t feel like she deserves it.

“Barely though,” she answers, slumping lower down in the passenger seat. 

It’s true. She had had to pull several all-nighters just to get a passing grade, letters and numbers swimming in front of her eyes by the time exams ended. Studying just never agreed with her, no matter how hard she tries, but her mom has never been disappointed in her for it. 

Kim Taeyang, her mom, has only ever been supportive and encouraging of her, congratulating her for small victories and cheering her up through her failures, all while taking care of both of them alone. Yongsun has never seen, let alone spoken with, her father before. All she knew about him is that Yongsun got her blond hair from him, mom being a brunette, but Taeyang once told her “He’s a very important man, and he just can’t be together with us but he takes care of us as much as he can, and I love you enough for both of us. That’s not so bad, right?”

That’s how they can send Yongsun to expensive special schools and still have some leftover for small vacations every now and then. She loves her mom for it, and tries not to resent her father for being absent, but it also makes her guiltier than anything.

It probably shows on her face because Taeyang gives her a side-glance and reaches over to squeeze her shoulder before she turns her eyes back on the road. They can already see the horizon, the off-white of the sky cut cleanly by the turquoise of the ocean, so beautiful even with the dark weather that it makes them both sigh, “Whoa~”.

Mom laughs. “See, good, right?” Yongsun can only nod. “So let’s just enjoy our vacation while we can, yeah?”

_ While we can? _

Odd, but Yongsun says nothing about it, chalking it up to her mom being melodramatic again.

* * *

The sky has turned completely gray by the time they arrive at Haeundae Beach. Mom goes straight to reception while Yongsun heads to the beach, standing near their usual cottage as she scans the shore.

There’s no one in the water, and resort staff are already about, folding beach umbrellas and tents. Yongsun thinks maybe this is the universe’s compromise--She does go to the beach, but no sun and no swimming. It feels just right. Yongsun isn’t really one for superstitions but too many good things at once when she didn’t deserve it would have made her nervous, like it would all just implode on itself.

“Hey!” a voice yells, too close for comfort, and Yongsun jumps, reflexively raising her hand to smack whoever it is that surprised her. 

A girl catches her wrist, dark eyes striking against her pale skin and silver hair. Something growls nearby and Yongsun nearly screams when she looks behind the girl and finds a Welsh Corgi, its orange body too long in proportion to its short legs, except it’s almost as tall as she is on its haunches, teeth bared at her. 

“Heel, Keongang, she can’t hurt me” she says, and the beast whines then licks its lips and sits back, watching Yongsun attentively. She just now notices the dog has a red backpack, strapped to its back with a harness that goes around its chest. It would’ve been cute if the sheer size of it didn’t make Yongsun anxious. The girl looks back at Yongsun and lets go of her wrist. “Watch it.”

“Sorry,” she says, stepping back, hand curling tighter around the strap of her backpack. The girl looks about her age, probably a resort staff going by the rainbow  _ Haengbok-eundae Resort _ (“Happy Haeundae”--the owners clearly spent only five seconds to name their property) on her white shirt and faded jeans. If she does anything weird, Yongsun can probably smack her hard enough with her bag. She doesn’t know what to do with the dog-- wolf-- thing, if it attacks, but she hopes it doesn’t come to that. “You scared me. I didn’t even see you come.”

The girl laughs, her voice low and concussive. It’s comforting to hear, somehow, Yongsun is almost not afraid of her and her giant dog. Almost. “Yeah, I was calling you, you went pretty far there. You’re back on earth now, right?”

Yongsun sees mom coming from over the girl’s shoulder and shakes her head, shaking off what is left of her daze. “Yeah, yeah, I’m back. Sorry?”

The girl shakes her head. “It’s okay. I was just--”

“Yongie! Thanks for waiting, hun, and--oh, I see you’ve met Byulyi here,” mom says as she passes the girl, standing by Yongsun’s side, completely relaxed and even a tiny bit affectionate for the stranger. “She helped me carry my bags. So helpful, right? And so strong for her size.”

Byulyi lifts one of her mom’s larger handcarries to her chest for a quick moment, grinning. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Kim- _ ajumeoni _ . Is this your sister?” She looks at Yongsun then, eyes twinkling with mischief, and Yongsun gets her game immediately. What a brown nose.

Taeyang, meanwhile, does not, giggling in delight. “Oh you! No, this is my daughter, Yongsunnie.”

Byulyi gasps. “ _ Ajumeoni _ , you don’t look your age at all!”

“Stop it, you!”

They laugh, and Yongsun just stands there, staring at the huge freaking dog that nobody seems to find weird at all. She’s definitely not imagining it because it stares back at her as if it understands, as if it’s daring her to say something.

Byulyi tears her attention away from the dog by clearing her throat. “Anyway,  _ ajumeoni _ , Yongsun-ssi, I know it’s obvious but please stay away from the water for now,” she says, staring out into the ocean. “Really bad time for a swim right now.”

Yongsun follows her sight, watching the waves grow bigger by the second, tossing sand and seaweed onto the shore, salt in the air. When she turns to look at her mom, something catches in the corner of her eyes, moving under the water, and Yongsun does a double take. Nothing. Just water and sand. The trip must have tired her out more than she thought.

“We’ll stay indoors, we promise,” Taeyang says, and Byulyi nods, holding her bag out to Yongsun.

It takes her mom nudging her in the side before Yongsun realizes what Byulyi expects her to do and slings her backpack properly so she could reach out with both hands. Their fingers touch, Byulyi lingering for a second too long so Yongsun feels the coldness of her skin.

“Beware,” Yongsun thinks she hears, but before she can ask, Byulyi is running off, waving over her shoulder as her wolf of a dog follows in her footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
If you'd like me to write something for you or know someone who might be interested, please check out my [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560).
> 
> Thank you again, and see you next chapter!Thank you so much for reading!  
If you'd like me to write something for you or know someone who might be interested, please check out my [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560).
> 
> Thank you again, and see you next chapter!


	2. This is Too Much Sea and Definitely Not Food for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun is usually a fan of seafood, but she doesn't think she can eat this.

Outside, the world crumbles, rain pouring in sheets, the ocean crashing on land. The wind howls against the doors and windows, demanding to be allowed in, but the cottage holds fast while, inside, Yongsun takes the electric kettle off its girdle to make tea for herself and her mom.

“So this just turned from a vacation to a staycation real quick,” she says, laughing lightly, as she pours hot water into two mugs.

“Don’t write it off just yet,” Taeyang says from where she sits on the couch, wrapped in a blanket she had grabbed from the bedroom. She looks almost like a child, staying as warm as she could in a little bundle. “Bright days and clear nights follow a storm, you know. We’ll be swimming or stargazing by this time tomorrow, I bet.”

Yongsun guffaws, surprised herself that she doesn’t spill hot tea all over herself and her mom as she hands her a mug. “Okay. I get your dessert if you lose.”

“Honey, our cottage came with a breakfast buffet, remember?”

“Me? Not remember? Impossible! So I’m getting your massage coupon.”

“Deal.” They laugh, Taeyang lifting one arm to make room for Yongsun in her blanket bundle, and Yongsun happily takes the spot beside her, snuggling close while she cradles the warm cup in her palms. Taeyang wraps her free arm around Yongsun’s shoulder, leaning her head against Yongsun’s, as she sips tea with the other hand.

This is enough for Yongsun, cuddling with her mom. That’s all she ever wants. “We don’t even have to be in a resort to do this,” she says out loud, resting more of her weight on her mom. “But thank you, mom. I missed you.”

The mood palpably shifts, the humor from earlier replaced by quiet longing, and Taeyang puts her mug down to hold her in both arms, guiding Yongsun’s head to her shoulder. “Me too, sweetie.”

Just like that, it’s already the best vacation Yongsun never would have asked for, and she knows it’s impossible but, deep in her heart, she wishes _ Let’s stay here forever. _

And as if on cue, as if the universe were waiting for the perfect moment to ruin everything, someone bangs on the door, loud even through the sound of the storm. “_Ajumeoni_, Youngsun-_ssi_, open up!” It’s Byulyi’s voice, unique and easily distinguishable. 

Yongsun wants to ignore her, stay in the blanket burrito with her mom, but Taeyang lets go of Yongsun immediately and runs to the door. Byulyi stands there, wearing a silver raincoat over her resort uniform, hair dripping wet. “What’s happening?” she asks, urgent and informal, as if they’ve known each other for longer than this afternoon.

“It’s on its way here and we have to get out,” she says, and Yongsun jumps to her feet when the giant dog’s head emerges over Byulyi’s shoulder to bark as if in agreement.

“Hold on, what’s on its way here?” Nobody answers. Byulyi taps her fingers on the doorframe, impatient, while the dog turns and barks at the ocean. Yongsun looks to Taeyang, and finds her mom staring back at her with so much pain and sadness in her eyes. Yongsun doesn’t understand. What is happening? “Mom?”

“There’s no time, love, get your stuff,” Taeyang says, running to the bedroom and coming out with the handcarry she had Byulyi bring earlier in one hand, and Yongsun’s backpack in the other. She puts it in Yongsun’s hands, and Yongsun holds it limply, stunned, afraid. “We have to go.”

“B-but, mom, why--”

“There’s no time!”

“It’s here! Duck!”

Thunder booms overhead, shaking the earth, and the cottage explodes. Taeyang drops the bag and pulls Yongsun to the ground with her, curling protectively over her, as wood, stone, and water rained over them. Yongsun watches, her ears ringing, as a chunk of brick cracks the side of her mom’s head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

She hears barking in the distance, the rubble around her and her mom shuffling until it falls away, and the head of a dog-- no, this close, the corgi appearance sort of melts into what is definitely a wolf’s-- comes into view, sharp teeth glistening before it disappears behind her mom’s neck, dragging her away from Yongsun.

It must have only been a few seconds, but Yongsun feels like it’s been five or ten minutes, too late for her to care for mom, and the thought that she has to act, now, right now, get her mom to safety snaps her back to lucidity. Her arm shoots out, reaching for Taeyang, and someone grabs her wrist, pulling her out from under the debris with ease until she finds herself face to face with Byulyi.

“--go,” she sees Byulyi’s mouth move, the ringing in her ears fading and the words start pouring in. “Let’s go!”

“O-okay!”

They run, hand in hand, Taeyang’s bag in Byulyi’s free hand, the wolf ahead of them with Taeyang strapped hastily on its back. Something behind them rumbles, and Yongsun makes the mistake of looking back.

Where there used to be their cottage bedroom is a boulder, crumbling, wiggling, bits of it falling away and revealing a smooth blue surface underneath, until maybe a dozen spiky legs unfold from it, two gigantic pincers crackling like thunder as they swing wildly in the air.

* * *

One question after another race through Yongsun’s head as she and Byulyi run for the parking lot, Yongsun taking a turn towards their car until Byulyi grabs her by the arm, tight and bruising, dragging her a different way.

“Our car’s that way!”

“In case you haven’t seen, we got _ big _ company!” She nods her head in front where her giant orange corgi-wolf runs to a white van, the rainbow _ Haengbok-eundae Beach _ blinding even in the darkness of the weather. If Byulyi hadn’t just saved hers and her mother’s life, Yongsun would have been certain they’re getting kidnapped. “In, Keongang!”

Byulyi produces a remote from her jeans, clicking on a button so the cargo door opens up and Keongang hops in. The wolf promptly taps a button on its left shoulder with his chin, releasing the harness holding Yongsun’s mom and she slides limply to the floor of the van.

Byulyi drops her mom’s handcarry beside her, yelling at Yongsun, “Strap her in, quick!”

Behind them, what sounds like a bunch of industrial-sized jackhammers drilling through the pavement grows, the tremors getting stronger by the second.

Yongsun reacts quicker now, picking her mother up and placing her on a seat on the side of the van. She doesn’t even get a moment to process how she managed that so easily, where that strength came from, before she finds the notch for the seatbelt, one hook already on and four others missing. Yongsun has only ever seen seatbelts like this on war dramas, like the ones jet pilots use. “Now, that’s just overkill!” she complains to Byulyi even as she scrambles to find the four other hooks.

“Rides get really bumpy, okay!?” From the corner of her eyes, Yongsun sees Byulyi open her mom’s bag, digging through it as if she owns it. She almost tells her off until Byulyi says, “Just do it! Quickly!”

“Maybe if you helped me!”

“Occupied!”

Keongang, meanwhile, squeezes between them, and jumps to a crouch behind the van, tail between his legs, ears pressed to his head, as he barks, the loudest bark Yongsun has ever heard from any dog. The jackhammering is close now, close enough to make Yongsun’s teeth chatter in her skull. She has only managed to lock three of the belts.

“Quickly!”

“I’m on it!”

There’s a boom, followed by the clacking of massive joints, the sound of boulders smashing into one another. It’s here, looming like the ten-meter colossal shellfish that it is about twenty meters away, a distance it can easily close with a little scuttle forward. Yongsun doesn’t think it’s fair that the thing can move so fast for its size as it dawns on her that this is it, this is where they die, in a generic white van with a tacky paint job, just as she snaps the last hook in its place.

“Hey, crusty!” Byulyi emerges from the bag, holding a white cylinder in one hand and a copper pole in another. She holds the cylinder up in the air, towards the giant crab. “Want a treat, you ugly barnacle!? Catch!”

Yongsun catches Byulyi press a button on the cylinder’s side before she lobs it, yelling, “Cover!” 

Keongang covers Byulyi’s back as she crouches on the ground, eyes closed, hands on her ears. Yongsun clings to Taeyang, arms circled around their heads, as an explosion goes off, and what sounds and feels like a mountain falls, rocking the entire world, Yongsun’s vision shaking even with her eyes closed.

When she looks up again, Yongsun finds Byulyi running towards the monster, wobbling on its back, its soft-shelled belly exposed as it flails its many legs. The pole in her hand extends, turning into a lance, long as her entire body, as Byulyi leaps, driving the spear into the belly of the beast.

It pierces the thing like a hot knife into butter, its body, shell and all, disintegrating into fine yellow dust, melting into the rain.

Byulyi breathes heavily, kneeling on the concrete, both hands on the spear. Keongang howls in celebration, chasing his tail and then hopping back onto the van to lick Yongsun’s face, the smell of dog breath making her gag.

There’s laughter as Byulyi stands up, the spear shrinking back into a copper pole, as she walks coolly back to the van, as if she hadn’t just single-handedly destroy a titanic crustacean. “Yeah, sorry about that, he likes raw meat more than cooked so.” She tosses the copper pole back into the bag, and Yongsun absently wonders what else her mother had packed in there apart from an actual bomb and a magic shrinking spear.

More importantly, how does Byulyi even know her mom had been carrying weapons? How did she even know her mom? How did her mom even--? So many questions, but all Yongsun manages to say is, “Who-- what are you?”

The smile on Byulyi’s disappears then, and she stands straight, chin held high, proud and dignified even in ridiculous raincoat, wet hair sticking to her skin. “I’m Moon Byulyi, a hunter of Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt. I’m here to bring you, a demigod, to safety.”

“A-- what…?” Yongsun gapes, more questions bubbling up her chest and out of her mouth as meaningless gurgles, the world spinning again, her vision blurring, and then everything turns dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
This is probably going to be the last update for awhile, but I will definitely come back because this is only just the beginning of Yongsun and Byulyi's adventures. For now, I just have to focus on my other commissions and then round back here. Sorry about that, but also please have patience with me.
> 
> If you would like me to write something for you though, please check out my [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/1049544390828482560). I am still accepting prompts (please give me work ; v ; ), and it would make me so happy to bring your ideas to life.
> 
> Til the next chapter then. Cheers!


End file.
